


饲养小兔

by pekoooo



Category: bts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:37:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekoooo/pseuds/pekoooo





	饲养小兔

饲养小兔。

 

甜的果珍，放心食用。

 

金硕珍养了只兔子。

他刚踏进宠物店便注意到了那只水灵灵的小绒团，通体雪白没有杂色，红宝石似的眼睛镶在圆乎乎的小脑袋上，耷拉的长耳在他走进店门那刻倏然立起。

金硕珍对这小家伙喜爱得紧，忽略掉店员对新进高级品种宠物的热情介绍，毅然把这只颇有灵气的小兔带回家了。

“但是……那兔子为什么没有编号啊？什么时候进到店里的？”

店员姑娘看着金硕珍走远的背影，有些忧虑。

“管他呢，卖出去赚到钱就好了。”

另一位男店员正滑动着手机屏幕，漫不经心地回答。

 

令人意外，啾呱不像普通兔子般害怕被人类触碰，反而格外喜欢黏着金硕珍，用湿漉漉的小鼻子蹭主人的指尖，或是整只白团子往人怀里钻，圆软的小兔尾蹭在金硕珍的皮肤上，痒痒的。

忘了说，啾呱是金硕珍为小兔子取的新名字，尽管还因太特别而被好友嘲笑了一番。

 

金硕珍正抱着小软团看电视，手掌抚摸着小兔白色的软毛，令小家伙舒适地眯起了眼，胡须一颤一颤地动着，抬起头来吃掉了金硕珍手里的水果蛋挞。

迷糊的主人还没有发现心爱的零食被宠物吃光这个事实，仍聚精会神盯着电视屏幕，小家伙不知何时已顺着他宽松的睡衣下摆钻入他衣服里了，小爪子搔挠着金硕珍的腹部，濡湿的鼻子抵在主人胸前那团红晕嗅着，甚至用尖锐的小兔齿去啃咬那颗凸起的肉粒。

“啾呱……！你这个坏孩子！”

金硕珍感受到胸前传来的阵阵酥麻，后知后觉发现这小坏蛋的所作所为，他想去拽啾呱的耳朵把人扯出来，却隔着衣物无法分辨哪里是小兔耳朵，又怕会戳到眼睛，只能将手探入睡衣去揪它的小尾巴。

“喂……！”

啾呱反而用湿滑的小舌头舔舐他的手指了，金硕珍因这无赖的小色鬼羞得耳朵发红，费了好大力气才把小家伙拽出来，啾呱恰好掉在他两腿之间，小兔柔软的腹部贴着他的裆部。

金硕珍因这乌龙羞得无地自容，自己居然被一只兔子蹭得有反应了，果然是因为单身太久了吗！？

恨不得钻入地下的主人忙不迭把趴在腿间的兔子丢到沙发上，匆匆起身去洗漱间了。

啾呱竖起的长耳朵随着关门的声响动了动。

 

上床睡觉前，金硕珍本来是想把啾呱放回笼子里，谁知小兔子一直尾随着他回到卧室，小兔爪挂着床单一副可怜巴巴的样子。

这小兔子也太有灵性了吧……说好的建国以后不许成精呢？

心软的金硕珍还是决定把自家小宠物抱上床一起睡了，啾呱垂着耳朵卧在他脚边，小脑袋倚在主人的脚腕处。

金硕珍又担忧自己睡觉不安分会把小家伙踢下去，便伸手把小兔抱到枕头边，啾呱也很快靠着金硕珍的额头睡着了。

养兔真的很好啊，金硕珍入睡前迷迷糊糊地想着。

 

金硕珍因胸前的压迫感而喘不过气来，大清早就被扰了美梦本就烦躁，他伸手去推压在自己身上的重量，却摸到了人温热的皮肤。

小偷？绑匪？金硕珍的睡意瞬间消散干净，他瞪大眼，只看到卧在他身边少年的恬静睡容。

少年大概十八、十九岁左右的模样，黑发乖顺地贴在额前，睫毛很长，从微张的唇可见两颗可爱兔牙，身量要比金硕珍壮不少，他打量着少年精壮的手臂肌肉与腹肌，没骨气地咽着口水。

完全取向狙击。

当然，更引人注目的，还有少年头顶上那对软茸的兔耳。

“这是什么魔鬼恶趣味……”

金硕珍试着触碰那兔耳，却把少年惊醒了，兔耳少年瞪着圆圆的黝黑眼珠，与金硕珍相视了几秒。

“主人……”

啊，长得好看，身材完美，连声音都这么好听，标准理想型了。

金硕珍对这个兔耳少年充满了好感，以至于他忘记思考家里为什么会出现陌生人这个问题。

然而又有什么不大对劲……

主人？我的兔子呢？

金硕珍怔住了。

 

虽然很荒唐，金硕珍也不得不接受少年就是他抱回家的软团兔子这个事实，拿兔耳蹭他手背的小习惯一点也没变。

金硕珍举着牙刷替人刷牙，柾国便乖巧地张大嘴巴任主人摆弄。

对了，柾国这个名字也是金硕珍取的，毕竟他实在没有办法理直气壮地喊一个比自己还要健壮的少年叫啾呱，太违和了，索性找了两个发音差不多的字，念起来也顺口。

他光顾着走神，没注意到牙膏泡沫沾了柾国满下巴，人突然垂下头来蹭他，糊了金硕珍满脸泡沫。

“你这兔崽子……”

金硕珍看着人纯良模样那舍得发脾气，拿起毛巾擦干净两人脸上的泡沫，拍着柾国的后脑勺。

“走了，吃饭去。”

 

柾国笨拙地举着叉子又不会使用，急了便伸手去抓盘子里的煎蛋，果然被烫到了，垂着兔耳委屈巴巴地吮着手指。

“主人……”

金硕珍觉得这个称呼过于羞耻了，多次提醒却也没能让柾国改口，只好随他叫了。

但这对兔耳朵却一直没有消失，让他有些纳闷。

“怎么了？柾国？”

柾国瞧着盘子里的食物，眨了眨眼睛。

“饿了……”

这是什么可爱兔精，金硕珍瞬间父爱泛滥了，走过去握着人手指开始教人使用餐具。

不过，小兔子的体温好高啊。

金硕珍摸着柾国的手背，这样想，当然他也没注意到少年微微泛红的耳尖。

 

柾国天资聪颖，学什么都快，很快便适应了人类生活，甚至还学会了拿着金硕珍的智能手机打游戏，饭量也变大了，比以前只吃一根胡萝卜的小兔要难养得多，但总体还是乖的。

还有一事令金硕珍头痛不已，柾国黏人的性子似乎比从前更厉害了些，趴大腿或是舔手指的习惯一如既往，金硕珍有时被他撩拨得难受，却又不忍凶他，只得委屈着自己。

 

“柾国啊？”

金硕珍已备好了晚餐，却不见贪吃的小兔少年出来，不免感到疑惑，敲开房门才看到将自己裹在被子里的柾国，额发被汗滴浸湿，面色潮红，显然不太舒服的样子。

“主人……”

小兔少年睁开湿漉漉的眼睛望着他。

“我发情了。”

发情？怎么办？要送去医院结扎还是找只母兔子？不对……柾国现在不是兔子了，难道要找女人回来……？

金硕珍站在卧室门口踌躇着，脑内填满了乱七八糟的想法。

“主人……过来一下。”

金硕珍还没缓过神来，听到人请求，也没思考太多便听话地走到了床边。

 

然而他立刻就后悔了。

柾国箍着他的腰把他压在身下，灵活的舌头舔舐着他的颈窝，转而又去亲吻主人的好看的嘴唇，金硕珍被人兔牙硌到，痛得皱起了眉。

柾国抱歉地抚摸着主人的脊背，手指勾着金硕珍的裤边直接将居家裤与内裤一并褪下，这愣头兔子扶着挺硬的性器便要往那细缝里塞。

金硕珍被人这番举动吓得不清，这个尺寸不做好润滑就进去，他可能会废掉，他忙扶着柾国的肩膀将人推开。

柾国难受得几乎要掉下眼泪来，金硕珍又心疼起来，便想着豁出去了，咬咬牙准备自己扩张，家里没有润滑剂那种东西，他只能将手指探入自己口中舔湿，大张着腿将手指颤抖地送入穴口里。

金硕珍勉强塞入两根手指便痛得大汗淋漓了，偏傻兔子在这期间还一直用性器摩擦他精瘦的小腿肚，饮鸩止渴。

塞入三根手指后，金硕珍几乎想要放弃了，他屈起指节，修剪平整的指甲刮过内壁软肉，引得人颤栗起来。

燥热无法得到缓解的田柾国终于急了，扶着金硕珍的大腿便将人推到在床面上，垂着头用舌头去舔舐那处紧致的入口，金硕珍的手指被迫撤出，方便了人舌头探入一截去舔弄靠外那圈软肉。

“啊……停下……柾国……”

金硕珍被突如其来的巨大快感激得舒爽，下意识搂抱着腿间移动的那颗脑袋，手指轻轻地揪着人黑发扯动，仰起脖子呻吟起来。

“啊……唔……”

主人的呻吟是对少年极大的鼓励，他卖力地服侍着已变得松软的穴口，两只兔耳搭在金硕珍的腹部。

“到了……嗯……”

金硕珍爽得射了一次，他也没想到自己后面竟能敏感到这个程度，仅是被舔弄都能到达高潮。

“主人好甜。”

柾国的脸上沾了些白灼，纯良的面孔说着令人羞赧不已的话语，过大的冲击感使得金硕珍后穴又湿润了几分。

“可以了……国，进来……”

柾国忍得比他更辛苦，听到主人许可，扶着胀痛的性器直直挺入湿热的内里。

“痛……太大了……”

尽管花了不少时间扩张，柾国过大的尺寸还是让金硕珍痛得要命，他抓着柾国的背，指甲在上面留下几道红痕。

“阿珍主人……好喜欢你。”

柾国亲吻着金硕珍柔软的眼皮，细心地舔去人额角泌出的汗珠，压抑着快感停下冲撞动作待人适应。

金硕珍因柾国这番体贴的小动作，心里变得格外柔软，他喘着气努力放松肌肉，内壁也很快接纳了入侵者，讨好地吮着人性器。

金硕珍抬起手臂遮着湿漉漉的双眼，微微颔首，得到信号的柾国便开始小幅度抽动起来，换得主人舒爽的轻颤后，彻底放开来大张大合地操干着那处小穴。

“啊……”

金硕珍被人顶弄地险些撞到床头柜，柾国便用手掌护在人脑后。

“好爽……太大了……”

柾国喜欢听主人沉醉的呻吟，同时他也被湿热的内壁夹得极爽，初尝情欲的他深深眷恋这具美好的身体，每每都撞进人体内深处，照顾着带给金硕珍快感的那处凸起。

金硕珍已经快到了，他下意识伸手去摸柾国的头顶，才发现那对毛茸茸的兔耳朵不见了。

原来是要这样才会……

金硕珍的后穴被干得发热，人的性器抽插间带出些液体沾在他大腿内侧，黏腻的感觉令他不适地动了动身子。

最后柾国按着他腰射进来时，金硕珍已疲惫到将要睡着了，他揽紧身上人的脖子，往那散着暖意的怀里凑近了些，阖上眼皮要入梦了。

柾国贪恋地亲吻着主人的唇角，将人又搂紧了些，射过后仍不知餍足的性器还埋在人被操熟的后穴里不肯退出，人甚至还摆动腰肢小幅度摩擦起来。

养兔……还是挺难的。

这是金硕珍入睡前唯一的想法。

 

 

END.


End file.
